Studio B Productions
Studio B Productions was a Canadian animation studio founded by Blair Peters and Chris Bartleman in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1988. The studio was acquired by DHX Media on December 4, 2007, and became a subsidiary there since then. It now uses DHX Media's generic production logo. History On September 8, 2010, the renaming of the studio after its parent company, along with DHX Media's other subsidiaries, was announced: officially, on December 22, 2010, Studio B Productions Inc. and Studio B (Animation Service) Productions Inc. were renamed DHX Media (Vancouver) Ltd. and DHX Media Studio (Vancouver) Ltd., respectively,http://www.bclaws.ca/civix/document/id/corpreg/corpreg/crpn1230fin0410 and on January 11, 2011, Studio B Holdings Inc. was renamed DHX Media (Vancouver Prod) Ltd.http://www.bclaws.ca/civix/document/id/corpreg/corpreg/crpn0120fin0411 In 2016, the studio was merged with Nerd Corps Entertainment to form DHX Studios Vancouver. Original productions *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (2006; co-production with Pesky) *''B-Hive.tv Shorts'' *''Being Ian'' (co-production with Nelvana) *''Class of the Titans'' (co-production with Nelvana) *''D'Myna Leagues'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007; co-production with Classic Media and Bullwinkle Studios) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (with YTV (TV channel)|YTV and Disney XD) *''Martha Speaks'' (co-production with WGBH-TV) *''Packages from Planet X'' (co-production with American Greetings, TELETOON, and Disney XD) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Something Else]]'' (co-production with TV-Loonland AG and Family Channel (Canadian TV network)|Family Channel Canada) *''What About Mimi?'' (co-production with Decode Entertainment) *''Yakkity Yak'' (co-production with Kapow Pictures) *''Yvon of the Yukon'' (co-production with Top Draw Animation) Commissioned works *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (4 episodes for Nelvana) *''Action Man'' (for DIC Entertainment) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (full pre-production packages, design, layout and posing; pilot and 30 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''The Angry Beavers'' (15 11-minute episodes) *''Badly Drawn Roy'' *''Beetlejuice'' (layouts and posing; 18 episodes for Nelvana) *''Blaster's Universe'' (13 episodes for Nelvana) *''Bob and Margret'' (design; 7 episodes for Nelvana) *''The Brothers Grunt'' (pre-production design layout and posing) *''Braceface'' (design; 11 episodes for Nelvana) *''CatDog'' (pre-production; 7 episodes) *''Corduroy'' (pre-production; 13 episodes for Nelvana) *''Cyberchase'' (pilot episode) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (co-production with Bardel Entertainment) *''Eek! the Cat'' (layouts, design and posing; 5 episodes for Nelvana) *''Eekstravaganza'' (layouts; 10 episodes for Nelvana) *''Gahan Wilson's The Kid'' (pre-production) *''George Shrinks'' (design; 3 episodes for Nelvana) *''Invasion America'' (storyboards) *''Johnny Test'' (season 1; for Warner Bros. Animation) *''Jungle Cubs'' (8 episodes for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (6 episodes) *''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' (co-production with Classic Media) *''A Little Curious'' ("A Ring is Not A Ring" short from "Open, Close, Ring") *''Little Witch'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''The Mask'' (12 episodes for Film Roman) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (8 episodes for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (for DreamWorks Animation and DreamWorks Classics) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (miniseries)'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Allspark Pictures; distributed by Lionsgate) *''Ned's Newt'' (season 2; for Nelvana) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (13 episodes for Universal Cartoon Studios) *''Peanuts Motion Comics'' *''Pound Puppies'' (episode 8 – 65) (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Paul & Joe Productions (Season 1)) *''Pucca'' (co-production with Jetix Europe and VOOZ Character System) *''Reboot'' (stock pack, pre-production design, storyboards and timing; 4 episodes for Mainframe Entertainment) *''Road Rovers'' (2 episodes for Warner Bros. Animation) *''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (pre-production) *''Santa Mouse'' *''Savage Dragon'' (13 episodes; for Universal Cartoon Studios) *''Sesame Street'' ("Flossee and Splatt" short) *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' (for DIC Entertainment) *''Street Sharks'' (full pre-production package; 3 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''Stroker and Hoop'' (co-production with Williams Street and Turner Studios) *''Stunt Dawgs'' (full pre-production packages; 26 episodes) *''Super Dave’s Super Bowl of Knowledge'' (pre-production design and art direction for DIC Entertainment) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (for Disney Television Animation) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (pre-production, design, layout and posing; 17 11-minute episodes for Nelvana) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (season 3 for Walt Disney Television Animation) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (season 3 and onwards) (for Hasbro Studios) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (7 11-minute episodes plus CBS bumpers for Film Roman) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (7 episodes for DIC Entertainment) *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (layouts and posing for DIC Entertainment) References External links * companies] Category:Companies Category:Acquisitions Category:Subsidiaries